


Disappearance

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Gen, Nancy had a cousin, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, sequel to other Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: While home alone one evening Frank is kidnapped, his family starts looking for him. Joe, Biff, Tony go to River Heights to get some more help from three female friends. The six of them go to Waterton Heights where they find Frank with some help from the spirit world. (realized that the timeline was way off so I had to fix it.)
Kudos: 3





	Disappearance

_Annie: We're back!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another one?**

_Annie: Because I liked the idea the only person who reviewed (on FF.Net) the one before this gave me._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We don't own anything except Alison, Ashley, Helen, Tahoe, Athena, Jason, Chief McGraw, Dave, and Kelly.**

_Annie: Enjoy the story!_

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Hardy household. Frank Hardy was sitting in the living room reading a book, he was home alone. His younger brother, Joe, had taken his girlfriend, Vanessa, out on a date, their parents were also out. His father Fenton was taking a break from a case he was working on to take his mother, Laura out for dinner and a movie. His aunt Trudy was visiting a friend of hers in another town a few miles south of their hometown of Bayport. Frank would have also not been home if his own girlfriend, Callie, was not visiting relatives in another town with her parents.

Frank had been reading for about three hours when he thought he heard something coming from the back of the house. He knew it wasn't his mother, father, or brother, they would have come in through the front door. He stood up and closed his book, marking the page he was on, and walked towards the hall that led to the back of the house when four men, who were all wearing black, burst in and three of them jumped him, and Frank instinctively fought back. The strangers had the upper hand since they had caught him by surprise, and they managed to over-power him and knocked him out. They tied him up and put him into the back of their van and waited until the fourth man came out saying that he couldn't find the file they had wanted.

The four men decided to leave, taking Frank with them; they would ask him where the file was and if he didn't know they would send his family a note saying that if they didn't give them the file they wanted then they would never see Frank again.

* * *

Joe Hardy was tired and wanted nothing more than to go chat with his older brother, if Frank was still awake, before going to bed. He walked up the front steps and saw that the living room light was still on as was the outside light, he wondered if Frank was still awake or if he had fallen asleep while reading his book. Joe heard a car pulling into the driveway as he unlocked the front door and looked at the car and saw that it's his parents also returning from a night out on the town.

"Did you enjoy your evening with Vanessa?" his mother Laura asked him as they walked up to him.

"Of course I did. I just got home myself." Joe replied.

"It looks like Frank is still awake." Fenton said when he saw that the living room light was still on.

"Or maybe he fell asleep while reading." Laura commented.

"That was what I was thinking." Joe said as the three of them entered the house.

They were shocked to see that Frank was not asleep in the chair as they had thought, if he had been awake he would have heard them coming home and unlocked and opened the front door for them, but that did not happen. They noticed that a blanket that was on the back of the sofa had been pulled off as if there had been a fight. Sensing something was not right Fenton went looking around the house and saw that Frank wasn't in the house at all and that someone had ransacked his office, apparently looking for something. He went back to were his youngest son and his wife stood.

"Someone broke into the house and ransacked my office." Fenton said.

"And there must have been more than one since Frank isn't here, and it looks like there was a fight, so they must have overpowered him." Joe said.

"Why do you think that?" Laura asked her son.

"Look here, there's a bit of blood here on the floor. It's possible it's Frank's, or it's one of the men who had broken into the house." Joe replied as he pointed it out to his parents.

"Now the question is, what were they after and why did they take Frank with them when they left." Fenton said.

"Frank must have been reading his book when he heard something and went to check it out when the crooks broke into the house and attack him and a fight breaks out, one of them must have gone to ransack the office while the others over-powered Frank and kidnapped him and they all drive away." Joe explained his theory as to what happened to his brother.

"That is very possible." Fenton agreed.

"I called the police, they will be here soon." Laura said.

"Good, I'm going to see if I can figure out what these men were after." Fenton said.

Joe said nothing as he thought about what happened and hoped that his brother was okay.

' _Please Iola; I know that you have been watching over me, you helped me when I was possessed by Ruben, please protect Frank from any harm, and bring him home to us safe and sound.'_ Joe thought.

The police showed up and they talked but there isn't much they can do, they promised to tell them whose blood was on the floor once the results came in. Fenton guessed that the men that kidnapped Frank were part of the gang that he was after and they had wanted the file he had on them, but were unable to find it.

* * *

The men that had kidnapped Frank drove for three days, stopping for the night and to get food and buy gas. They kept Frank bound and gagged in the back of the van, but he was able to listen to everything that was going on around him and wondered just where these men were taking him. When they finally reached their destination they dragged Frank from the van and carried him throw the woods and to a wooden tower and tossed him in and left.

Frank wondered if anyone knew where he was; he was sure that his family knew by now that he had been kidnapped. He was very hungry; he guessed that it has been about three days or so since he had eaten lunch; he was going to eat dinner but got so wrapped up in his book that he lost track of time and forgot to eat dinner when the four men broke into the house.

Iola stood over Frank listening to his thoughts, she had heard Joe's plea for her to protect Frank and help him get home safely, and that is just what she was going to do. She knew that they were in Waterton Heights and knew just the person to help, but first, she had to make sure that Joe came back to this town.

* * *

Three days after Frank was kidnapped, Joe knew that the blood he had found on the floor was Frank's, which said that one of the men who broke into the house hit him hard enough in the face to injure him somehow. Joe and his friends looked everywhere in Bayport for him and realized that he is not there. Fenton was also helping and they all decided that they should look in another town but they don't know where to start.

"I think I know who we can ask to help us look for Frank." Joe said to two of his friends.

"Who is that?" asked his friend Tony Pretio.

"Nancy Drew." Joe said.

"Where does she live?" his other friend Biff Hooper asked.

"Down in River Heights." Joe replied.

"Well then let's go down there and ask her if she will help us." Tony said as Joe and Biff agreed.

The three of them drove down to River Heights and stopped to look up Nancy's address and drove to her house. They rang the doorbell and Nancy herself answered the door.

"Joe! What a surprise! I never thought I would see you here at my house in River Heights!" Nancy said shocked as she gave Joe a hug and let the three of them into her house. Joe saw that Bess and George were also there and introduced the girls to his friends Biff and Tony.

"I know but I have a problem." Joe said when the introductions were over.

"Where's Frank? I thought he would be with you." Bess asked noticing that Frank wasn't with Joe.

"That's my problem. Frank disappeared 3 days ago and we've been unable to find him. I was hoping that you, girls could help us look for him." Joe explained with a sigh.

"Of course we will help you look for Frank!" Nancy said as Bess and George agreed.

"Were do we start?" Biff asked.

I think we could go see my cousin Alison, she as a unique way of getting information." Nancy said with a smile, knowing that her cousin unique way of getting info was "ghostly" shocking to some people who don't know her.

"Where does she live?" Tony asked.

"In Waterton Heights. It's not far from here." Nancy said.

"We might have to wait until morning since it is getting late." George said as everyone agreed.

The next day they drove to Waterton Heights and Joe recognizes the gas station where he had met Alison and her boyfriend Jason three months earlier. He remembered that Alison had mentioned a 'cousin Nancy' and the day before Nancy had mentioned a 'cousin Alison.' Now he was wondering if Nancy's cousin Alison be the same Alison who helped him three months ago. Soon they pulled up to a mansion and Joe realized that he was right.

"Your cousin lives here?" Tony asked Nancy shocked, which made her laugh.

"Yes. It always shocks everyone who finds out that my cousin lives in a mansion." Nancy replied as they got out of the cars they came in.

"Cousin Nancy! It's good to see you! Hello Bess, George, how are you doing? New friends?" Alison greeted them as she opened the door before anyone could ring the bell.

"Kind of. Alison, I'd like you to meet my friend Joe Hardy and his two friends Tony Pertio and Biff Hooper. Guys, this is my cousin Alison Abigail Fern." Nancy said.

"Hello, again Alison." Joe said.

"Again?" the others asked as Alison laughed as she let them into the mansion.

"I met Joe about three months ago when he had a demonic problem. And now you have another, a different one." Alison explained.

"Yes. My older brother Frank has been missing for 8 days now and we were hoping you could help us find him." Joe said.

"Actually I have known he was in trouble for a while. Iola's ghost has been here for about 5 days now, saying that your brother was in trouble. She also says that he is in a wooden tower." Alison said.

"Where can we find a wooden tower?" George asked after a minute of silence.

"The only wooden tower that I know of is the old wooden fire tower in the woods on the other side of town." Alison said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Joe said eager to find his brother.

* * *

It took them an hour to get to the woods on the other side of town and it took another forty-five minutes to reach the tower itself.

"This is it." Alison said as she pointed to the old wooden fire tower in front of them.

"This is it? It looks like it's going to fall down any minute." Tony said as Biff tried to open the door.

"Its suck." Biff said as Joe came to help him.

"We can't get it open." Biff said with a sigh of defeat after a few more minutes of trying.

"Frank! Can you hear me?!" Joe yelled, hoping to get an answer.

' _He's bound and gagged with rope and duck tape.'_ Iola said.

"Save your voice, Joe. He won't answer." Alison advised.

"Why?" Bess asked.

"Rope and duck tape." Alison replied.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"I swear you talk in riddles cousin." Nancy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you know what I mean, Cousin Nancy?" Alison said with a small smile.

"Of course I do, and so do Joe." Nancy said.

"I do?" Joe asked confused.

"Yes. She means that Frank is bound and gagged." Nancy said.

"Oh..." the others said.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of getting in." Biff pointed out.

"I think I know how to get in." Alison said after a minute of thought.

"How?" Nancy asked.

"It's in an old poem that my third great-grandfather wrote in a notebook." Alison said.

"How does it go?" Bess asked.

" _Lighthouse, lighthouse;_

_Shine your light, nice and bright;_

_On the blight, for we to see;_

_The smoke in the ocean of trees;_

_Let the tears of the skies fall;_

_On the fire with jets of water;_

_From the lighthouse of fire's keepers;_

_To save the ocean of trees and the land beyond._

_Lighthouse, lighthouse;_

_Shine your light on the hidden door;_

_For we to see in the brush;_

_Back against the wall, against the door;_

_You know the way of the stars;_

_To find your way home;_

_By the way of the North Star_." Alison said.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"The second part of the poem is what we need to focus on, really. The hidden door is in the brush around the fire tower." Alison said as she leaned against the door to the tower.

"Back against the wall against the door, you know the way, the way of the stars, to find your way home, by the way of the North Star." Alison repeated as she pointed up to the sky and towards her home which, if it was night and the stars were visible, would be under the North Star.

"The hidden door is over there." Alison said as they looked and found a trapdoor that led down into a tunnel.

The tunnel led them into the tower and when they were all inside they looked around and found Frank, just as Alison said they would. Bound and gagged.

"Frank!" Joe exclaimed as he laid eyes on his brother.

Frank opened his eyes and blinked a few times as Joe tore the duck tape off his mouth making his slit lip reopen.

"Joe." Frank whispered.

"I'm here, don't worry bro, we'll get you untied." Joe said.

"Where am I?" Frank asked softly once he was sitting up as he whipped the blood away from his mouth, he lends against his brother, too weak to sit on his own.

"In Waterton Heights." Joe replied.

"Thirsty." Frank said.

"It's a good thing I brought this with us." Alison said as she handed Joe a bottle of water and some tissues, which Frank drank about half of it and used the tissues to get rid of the blood.

"I don't think I can walk." Frank said after a moment.

' _Of course, he can't! He was bound and gagged for 8 whole days! Plus he hasn't eaten anything for just as long.'_ Iola's ghost said making Alison raise her eyebrows.

"It's okay; we'll help you get out of here." Joe said guessing why his brother couldn't walk.

' _I'm not happy with baby Davey, my baby brother. He was with the men who kidnapped Frank and now he wants out of the gang. He was the one who trashed the office.'_ A new ghost said.

"Interesting." Alison said as they headed for the tunnel.

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, let's just get back to my place. Frank clearly needs to eat and get some rest before going anywhere." Alison replied.

"She's right. I haven't eaten since lunch the day I was kidnapped." Frank said.

"That was 8 days ago!" Joe exclaimed shocked.

"I know." Frank said with a sigh.

They drive back to Alison's place and eat lunch since it was a little bit past noon. Frank tells them after they've eaten what happened the night he was kidnapped and what he heard his kidnappers say before Helen tells him to get some rest and helps him to a bedroom.

"I'm going to call home and tell my father that we found Frank and tell him what Frank told us." Joe said.

"Go right ahead." Alison said as she waved her hand toward the direction of the phone since he knew where it was from the last time he was at her place.

* * *

"Hello?" Fenton said as he answered the phone.

" _Hey dad, it's me. I found Frank, he's pretty weak. He said he hasn't eaten anything since the day he was kidnapped 8 days ago." Came Joe's voice._

"I'm glad you found him. Did he say anything?" Fenton asked.

" _Yeah, he did. He said that he had been reading his book in the living room when he heard something coming from the back of the house. He knew that it wasn't us since we would be coming through the front door. So he went to check it out and four men burst in and he saw one of them head upstairs and the other three attacked him. He said he fought back but they had the element of surprise on their side since he had been caught off guard. One of them punched him in the mouth and split his lip." Joe said._

"Then that was how his blood on the floor, then." Fenton commented.

" _Yeah. Frank said the men kept talking about a file you had on them he thinks they were part of the gang you are after." Joe said._

"I figured as much." Fenton said dryly.

" _He also said that one of the men seemed rather quiet, didn't voice an opinion until asked to do so, and the guy kept shooting him a look that plainly said 'sorry for all the trouble'. Frank thinks that this guy is not happy about being with the gang." Joe added._

"It is possible that this man might just help us bring the rest of the gang into justice." Fenton said.

" _If we can find him." Joe said._

"True. Tell Frank that we've missed him, while I go tell your mother that you boys found him." Fenton said.

" _Okay dad, bye." Joe said._

"Goodbye, son." Fenton said as he hung up the phone and went to tell his wife and older sister, who had returned home 4 days ago to find her oldest nephew was missing; that Joe and his friends had found Frank.

* * *

"Are you going to tell us what you found so interesting now?" Nancy asked when Joe sat back down in the living room after making his phone call.

"Yes, cousin I will. There are now two ghosts here, Iola and another female, older female about 29 years old. The second ghost says her name is Kelly and she has a younger brother, and she is not happy with him. He is part of the gang that kidnapped Frank, and he was the one who trashed your father's office, Joe, and now he wants out of the gang." Alison said.

"Really?" Biff asked.

"Yes." Alison said.

"Do you think he will help us bring the gang to justice?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Kelly is telling me that her brother, Dave, is willing to turn the gang in. And before you ask yes she knows where to find him." Alison said.

"Then let's go talk to him, will he be alone?" Nancy said.

"Yes." Alison replied as they all got up and left the house, but not before Alison told Helen that if Frank woke up while they were gone to tell him where they were since he was still asleep.

* * *

They find him right were Kelly's ghost said they would, Dave looked around and saw them and wondered if he should run.

"Dave, don't leave; we just want to talk to you." Alison said to him.

"How do you know my name?" Dave asked.

"My name is Alison and I'm a medium. I can see, hear, and speak with ghosts. You have an older sister named Kelly, who was killed in a hit and run accident three years ago and the driver of the other car was never caught." Alison said.

"Wow." Dave said.

"I know how you feel." Joe said.

"You do?" Dave asked as he looked at Joe.

"Three months ago I was possessed by a demon named Ruben and Alison helped me get rid of him." Joe explained as Dave nodded his head.

"You are right about my sister, Kelly." Dave told Alison looking back at her.

"She's standing beside you right now, and she is not happy that you are part of a gang. She knows that you want out, and we can help you get out." Alison said.

"What do you want to know?" Dave said.

"We want you to help us get the rest of the gang... you will go to jail for some of the things that you did but we will put in a good word for you and you will get a much lighter sentence than the rest of the gang." Joe explained to Dave.

"I know I have to go to jail for the things I did. Kidnapping your brother was not my idea." Dave told Joe with a shake of his head.

"I believe you, Frank said he thinks you had been the one in our father's office looking for the file he has on the gang." Joe said.

"He is right. I couldn't find it; the others I was with that night had already put Frank into the back of our van by the time I told them I couldn't find it." Dave said.

"Do you know where the rest of the gang is right now?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. They are staying in an old motel that no one uses anymore." Dave said pointing towards the left side of the town.

"That's the ancient part of the old part of town! No one is allowed in there." Alison said.

"What's the ancient part of the old part of town?" Bess asked.

"It's where you can find really old buildings like you would see in an old black and white western movie. It was built back when my eighth great-grandfather was an eight-year-old child, and back then when he was growing up, the people started building a newer section of town. When this part of town was built, instead of calling it the older part of the old part of town they started calling it the ancient part of the old part of town. People DO go there, on dares and things like that. If you get caught you spend the night or day in jail, the trick is not how to get _in_ , its how not to get CAUGHT." Alison explained.

"Oh..." the others said.

"Well then let's go get them!" Tony said.

"Wait! I think we should let the police bring them in. Joe, you should call you dad again and tell him to come down here as fast as possible if he wants to be here when the gang is arrested." Alison said.

"Good idea." Joe said as he pulled his cell phone out and called home.

" _Hello?" came his mother's voice._

"Hey mom, is dad there?"

" _No, honey. He left soon after telling me and your aunt that you had found your brother." Laura told her youngest son._

"Oh. Did he say where he was going?" Joe asked.

" _I heard him tell Jack Wayne to fly him to Waterton Heights as fast as he could." Laura said._

"Okay, thanks, mom. I love you, bye." Joe said.

" _I love you to honey, bye." Laura said as they hung up._

"Dad is on his way down here right now." Joe said as Alison pulled out her phone.

"Then I will get the chief of police to pick him up from the airport. Hey, Jason. I know I love you too. Listen can you do me a favor? You remember Joe from three months ago right? Well, his father is flying in and is after a gang because he is working on a case and this gang also kidnapped Joe's older brother. That's right, hello Chief McGraw, well one of the men wants out and told us where to find this gang and they are in the ancient part of the old part of town. Shocking I know. Anyway, Chief can you pick him up from the airport? His name? Oh right! It's Fenton Hardy. You will? Good, we'll be in the park by the fountain. Okay, thank you, bye Chief! Bye Jason, I love you." Alison said as before she made a phone call of her own.

* * *

Twenty minutes later three men walk up to them and Alison gets up to hug her boyfriend. Fenton says hello to everyone and the three are brought up to date on everything and the drive out to the ancient part of the old part of town and there are a ton of police cars there and the police raid the old motel and arrest the gang. When they get to the police station they see Ashley standing there with Frank, and Fenton is happy to see him and goes to talk to him.

"Ashley, why is Frank here?" Alison asked her best friend.

"He insisted on finding you guys, and Helen knew that he was still too weak to go anywhere on his own so she called me and asked if I could take him to were you were, I didn't know where you were but I agreed to none the less. I only suggested that we try here first, I was hoping that if you weren't here then maybe Jason would know where you were." Ashley explained once they were inside.

"Should've known." Alison muttered with a shake of her head.

Frank then identifies the four men who broke into the house the night he was kidnapped and explains that Dave had been the one to look for the file while he had fought with the other three. Fenton left to go back home and the gang would be extradited back to the town where the crimes had taken place. While Frank, Joe, Biff, and Tony stayed in Waterton Heights a little longer; at least until Frank was strong enough to get around on his own without any help.

* * *

Four days later they were ready to leave and Frank, Joe, Biff, Tony, Bess, George, and Nancy said their good-byes to Alison, Helen, Tahoe, Athena, Jason, and Ashley, for all of there help.

"I'll see you, girls, next month, and tell uncle I said hello." Alison told Nancy, Bess, and George.

"I will don't worry cousin." Nancy said as she hugged her cousin good-bye.

"It was nice meeting you, Frank, Biff, Tony, and it was good seeing you again, Joe." Helen said.

"Likewise." The four of them said as they all laughed.

They thanked Alison for her help in finding Frank and they headed back to River Heights and they said their good-byes to Nancy, Bess, and George, and thanked them as well before heading home to Bayport. Once in Bayport Tony and Biff said goodbye to Joe and Frank and the four of them went back to their families. Once back home Laura and Trudy hugged both of them, relieved to have Frank back home once more.

* * *

A month later Frank and Joe learned that Dave was sentenced to a year in prison for his part in the crimes that the gang committed and the rest of the gang was sentenced to life in prison.

"Now we can truly relax." Joe said that same day as he stretched out on his brother's bed.

"Or at least until next time." Frank muttered from his computer chair.

"What do you mean, until next time?" Joe asked looking at Frank.

"You know what I mean, Joe. Until the next mystery comes around for us to solve." Frank chided his younger brother.

"Oh yeah that, well until then we can relax." Joe said.

" _Relax for how long though... oh well there is no point in worrying about it, might as well enjoy our free time while we can."_ Frank thought to himself as he looked at the window.

"Hey how about we take the girls out on a nice picnic lunch out in the 'sleuth' and we can also go snorkeling?" Frank asked.

"Sure! I'll go tell mom and Aunt Trudy, to pack us a picnic lunch and then I'll call Vanessa." Joe agreed.

"And I'll call Callie." Frank said as Joe hurried out of his bedroom as the brothers went out to have some fun with their girlfriends.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story!**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
